A Fresh Start
by AnimeIsMyLife7
Summary: Sasuke has done so much wrong in the Shinobi world - and now he must atone for his sins in a different afterlife, with his own personal corrections officer; his best friend/foe, Uzumaki Naruto. What could happen besides everything and anything? No yaoi.
1. Prologue

**A:N/ OK. Not quite a crossover yet, but it will be, next chapter. That is, if next chapter ever happens; I'm a go with the flow kind of writer, so I'll just ride this out till I fall off. **

** Anyway, this is a story that has been in my head for a while. I hope you like it : )**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach. **

**P.S. I'm really sorry if all the fight scenes suck. I'm more of a psychological attack kind of person, and I also usually write romance.

* * *

**

* * *

Sasuke has done so much wrong in the Shinobi world - and now he must atone for his sins in a different afterlife, with his own personal corrections officer; his best friend/foe, Uzumaki Naruto. What could happen besides everything and anything?

* * *

* * *

**Prologue**

The blonde growled.

_(Flashback)_

_Juugo grabbed Naruto by his hair and threw him into a tree roughly. _He must be the one who Tsunade-baachan told us about. The one who started the Cursed Seal. _Naruto winced in pain, thanking his lucky stars for his accelerated healing. _

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled, making three more copies of himself. "Rasengan!" Naruto shoved the jutsu at his opponent, then anxiously waited for the dust to settle. He tensed when he heard a scream from about 20 meters behind him. That scream – it sounded like Hinata! All rational thought left his mind, and he turned and sprinted toward the sound._

"_Why are you running away? I'm going to kill you!" Juugo slurred, unsteadily rising to his feet. Naruto paused; his mission, or his comrades? The decision wasn't too hard, he realized, remembering his sensei's words, _"Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." _Naruto smiled grimly, quickly making his way toward the sound._

_The scene was horrid. Naruto almost wished he hadn't come. Blood was covering every surface and it was like there was never any other color there. His platoon – Hinata, Kiba, and the leader, Shino – was scattered about, their limbs decapitated and eyes rolled back. Dead, without a doubt. _

_He felt the red tendrils of Kyuubi's chakra swirling around his body and he stilled, desperately trying to push back his feelings. A familiar presence, the one that he came for, the one that he didn't want to be here, not right now anyway, stepped behind the angry ninja. Naruto could almost feel the amusement coming off his company in waves. Bile rose up his throat as he turned slowly._

"_Sasuke." _

_(Flashback end)_

The strike of a sword was precariously dodged.

_(Flashback)_

_Manda's tongue flicked out toward Sasuke._

"_I want my payment." Sasuke nodded dispassionately._

"_I know," he replied. "But I need to kill them first." He eyed Naruto's platoon. Did they really think he didn't notice them? Fools. Though, he already knew that; the fact that they were there at all was enough to prove his point._

_Who was he severing his bonds with this time?_

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0_

_Naruto felt Shikamaru stiffen beside him._

"_Shit," the genius cursed quietly, his eyes closing in frustration. Naruto looked at him bemusedly, cocking his head. "He knows we're here. There's a 70% chance he'd attack us even if his summon wasn't with him, but because he has that particular summon, that percent is upped by at least 10. That summon won't help without the promise of human sacrifices. Most likely that would be us." Ino glanced at Shikamaru warily._

"_Well, we can't let that happen, can we?" Chouji snorted at her tone._

"_What are our orders, Shikamaru?" Everyone looked at the pineapple head expectantly, only to gasp in fear. Shikamaru was frozen, his eyes wide with terror. "Shikamaru!" Chouji whisper-yelled. They watched with dread as his eyes rolled back and he thumped to the ground. _

_Sasuke appeared in front of them, nabbing the Nara's body and tossing it to Manda. Ino growled, glaring at Sasuke, only to have the same fate as her teammate. Chouji, who also made the mistake of looking Sasuke in the eyes, was also entranced by the infamous Mangekyo Sharingan. A brief look of trepidation flitted on his face, but it was gone faster than his life._

"_Why, Sasuke? Why do you do this?" Naruto yelled out, allowing a bit of hatred into his voice. Sasuke, who had long since disengaged his Sharingan, glanced at him._

"_You'll be last," The Uchiha muttered cryptically before bounding away._

_(Flashback End)_

Dark onyx eyes glared back at defiant cerulean lenses.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto hadn't paid a thought to Sasuke's words, too busy mourning all of those that he'd lost. He traced the names carved into the memorial stone fondly._

"_I'll finish our mission, I promise. I'll bring him back, just like you guys were trying to do when you died. I won't let any of your deaths be in vain." He murmured._

"_Ah, Naruto." Naruto looked up in surprise. _

"_Sakura-chan," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. She frowned for a second before returning his half-hearted grin._

"_Mind if I stay here with you for a bit? I'm on my lunch break right now. I thought I'd go out for lunch; as you probably know, hospital food isn't exactly the best." She laughed humorlessly. He chuckled too._

"_Of course I don't mind." _

_(Flashback end)_

It was the deciding battle, for better or worse.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto gasped as he realized Sasuke's plan. He was going to kill everyone that went after him, making Naruto watch it all, then kill Naruto. They'd been 'bothering' him for too long, Naruto supposed. Maybe he should've expected something like this, even. Maybe it would be best to just give up, and get on with his life, to make sure that everyone else would be safe – No. It was against his nindo! If he was having these thoughts, how would Sakura be able to smile?_

_He wanted her to be happy again, and he was her base, her constant, the one who made sure that she didn't go crazy. If he moved his position, she would fall into an endless abyss of darkness. However oblivious he seemed, he knew that much. So he had to be strong. For her._

_He shook himself out of his musing. He had to stop the Teme's plan – he couldn't let him kill another person, not again. Especially his sensei; while they had a bit of a rough relationship when it first started, they had grown very close, and Naruto had looked up to him like a father figure, like Iruka-sensei. _

_A quiet grunt of pain reverberated in Naruto's ears, and he tugged at his bindings in horror. Sasuke was using Mangekyo Sharingan. _Why does it have to happen like this? Why did I have to get caught by Sasuke's team? Why can't I save anybody!? _The questions barraged his mind, but he had no answer to any of them. _

_Naruto turned his attention to Kakashi despairingly. The teacher was smiling painfully, a look of acceptance on his face._

"_No, God no, not again," Naruto whimpered. _

"_Sasuke. I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Kakashi murmured. "I'm so sorry." A lone tear made its way down the man's face. _

"_Sasuke! Sasuke, stop! Please," Naruto begged. "Please don't do this." His pleas went unheeded._

"_Obito is still such a crybaby, huh?" Kakashi chuckled. "Goodbye, Naruto. Goodbye…"_

_An accurately thrown kunai lodged itself in Kakashi's head, and he was immediately silenced._

"_No, no, no," Naruto choked back a sob. He barely noticed that Sasuke and his team had left. "Kakashi. Kakashi. No…" _He had failed once again.

_(Flashback end) _

The only spectators; stone statues of the deceased founders of Konoha.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hokage-sama. The Kazekage's sources were right; Oto's forces are on the Fire Country's border. They've been there for three weeks, and – for the moment – are planning to rest for another day before they begin the invasion." Naruto nodded at the ANBU._

"_I see. Then-" The ANBU held up a finger._

"_Ah, um. Hokage-sama. We found out who the elusive Otokage is." Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he was filled with a cold sense of dread. "His name is – well, his name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment before reopening them, his demeanor colder._

"_When will they be here?" _

"_I would expect them to arrive in about 48 hours, at their normal rate of travel, sir." Naruto sighed tiredly._

"_Have all genin to mid chuunin lead the civilians to safety and keep guard. We don't want to chance it. All high chuunin and higher are to report to the meeting room. All orders are effective immediately." The ANBU nodded and disappeared. "It's time we end these games, Sasuke."_

_(Flashback end)_

"Rasen-shuriken!"

"CHIDORI!"

A great explosion rocked the river below them, before an unnatural silence settled in the air. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a surprising scene; both of their bodies lay mangled, broken, and spattered with maroon blood. Rain started to fall solemnly at this revalation, as if the heavens were crying. Whether in joy or sadness, neither man was sure.

_De ja vu.

* * *

_

**A:N/ I love hearing your opinion on my writing, so please review! It makes me feel haaaapppy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Oh my god. Is this a second chapter? And it's so looong! Yay! And what? Is this a _plot_? I surprise even myself sometimes. Haha : ) My thing for Lent this year was to write this story, so... thank... God? Anyway, this chapter has a history lesson! Yay! I took the Gods from all different religions. **

_thinking_

"talking"

normal

* * *

A Fresh Start

Chapter 1

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open. The intense light he was greeted with made him blink several times. Where was he? He strained his mind for a moment, only to have memories rush into his mind. Ah - he had died. While concern for his village was immediately at the fore-front of his mind, he pushed it back. It wasn't as if he could do anything now, anyway. He was sure the village could take care of itself, too; he believed in his people. The only question was if he actually accomplished his mission.

"Urgh…" Naruto glanced beside him. _Well, I guess that answers my question._ Sasuke was lying haphazardly next to him, and oddly enough, any injuries Naruto was positive – _positive_ – he'd inflicted, were all healed. Naruto tilted his head upward. Did this mean he was in Hell? While he wasn't as bad as Sasuke, and while he didn't really enjoy it, he had killed a fair share of people too.

Naruto wasn't too sure how he felt. While he could understand why he'd be sent there – here? – an eternity with Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't be a smooth ride. It would be hard to forgive him for all that he had done, and it wasn't like Naruto could take him back to Konoha. He paused at that thought. Had he broken his nindo? Was it really impossible to help Sasuke now? He had promised on his friends' graves that he would finish their mission. He said he wouldn't let their deaths be in vain.

He swallowed before standing. This wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. He needed to actually figure out where he was – and if this really was Hell, he would have plenty of time to think, that's for sure. Tentatively jogging forward, he scanned his surroundings.

There wasn't much to look at. The room (if you could even call it a room) stretched far, like a hallway, bare white walls endlessly following the white ceiling and the white tiled floor. White couches dotted the 'hallway' every 50 ft or so. It didn't escape the blonde's notice that everything was white; pure, pure white. His vibrant locks made his foreignness so glaringly obvious - it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Naruto had never thought of white as an evil color, but standing there now made him rethink that. Yes, it held to sense of evil; but no happiness either. Just emptiness. Its psychological effect was unnerving, and Naruto was inclined to think that was the intention.

"Ah. I see you are finally up, Uzumaki – or should I say Namikaze? – Naruto. Welcome to my humble abode." Naruto's head snapped to the sound. _Who is he? How does he know who I am? Humble abode – hah, this place is the epitome of minimalism. _"I can guess that you're confused." Naruto nodded at the creature. It was large – and surprise, surprise, mostly white. It had hair that reminded Naruto of Uchiha Madara's, except a lot bigger and fuller. Its skin, possibly the only color in this world (that is, excluding Naruto and Sasuke themselves) was a light gray color.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously before reaching to his kunai pack. Before realizing he didn't have it. _Damn._ He backed away from the creature a few steps. The creature stared at him with mirth.

"Maa, maa. Humans are so interesting. Perhaps I should have them over more often," the creature drawled. "But, I'm wasting time here. Where is your friend?" Naruto glared at it for insinuating that he and Sasuke were friends.

"We stopped being friends a long time ago," Naruto said coldly, turning away. He heard the creature sigh. "And I can't say where he is, because I don't even know where I am." The truth of his statement hit him a moment later when he turned and Sasuke was no longer in his line of vision. Perhaps he'd jogged further than he thought.

"I see. But you still want to help him, correct? To turn him onto the path of good?" Naruto froze. Was this Kami? Or merely a demon who had watched Naruto's life in detail? (Why they would, Naruto had no idea.) Either way, the use of caution felt needed.

"What if I did?" Naruto turned back to the creature, making sure his tone was neutral. It smiled, though it looked a bit twisted on the creature's face.

"Well then, you're in luck. I suppose it would make more sense if I introduced myself, ne?" Naruto nodded, though it was a rhetorical question. "I am the Shinigami of the Shinobi realm. I suppose I am a Kami, in a way," Naruto raised an eyebrow. A mind reader? He wasn't sure what was impossible now. "Your father was a great man, sacrificing his soul to me like that, to save his village. So was the Third Hokage. Hm, all of the Hokages seemed rather decent, actually."

"Yes, they were all great people." _He was the one who took the Fourth's soul. The one who _really_ sealed the Kyuubi into me. The one who took Ojiisan's life. Should I be thankful for saving the village or vengeful for taking my loved ones?_

"I see you may harbor some feelings of hatred to me? Ah, well, no matter. The fact is, Uchiha Sasuke is stained with sin. He is neither pure enough to go to Heaven, nor is he qualified for an eternal Purgatory."

"If you don't mind me asking – what are the qualifications for purgatory? How pure is pure?" The Death God looked at him amusedly.

"Still asking so many questions. You're like a child. Though, compared to me, you _are_ a child," the Shinigami mumbled. "Anyway, Purgatory is for people who have a dark heart, but who haven't actually done any mortal sin. Pureness; hm, that's a tough thing to explain, as no human is ever fully pure. I guess pure could be explained in that any sin was done with good intention – like you, as an example." Naruto nodded.

"What about Hell?" He asked hesitantly. "Is he… qualified?" Naruto felt a pang for the person he was unable to save.

"Ah, Hell. He would certainly fit in there." Naruto shivered at the Shinigami's sadistic tone. "But fortunately enough for the Uchiha, I decided to go along with Fate's plan for once. It was a boring day."

"You make it sound like fate is a person," Naruto said casually, trying to squeeze as much information out of the Kami as possible.

"Not a person exactly. She's a God that rules over all dimensions." Naruto felt a flash of trepidation. There was more than one dimension? What in the world…? _Or, rather, out of this world…_

"Hm." Naruto felt that this conversation would turn bad quickly and hurried to change the subject. "Then, what will happen to Sasuke?" He refrained from asking about himself in fear of the answer. The Death God smiled again.

"You'll find out soon enough. First, though, I must dilute the darkness in your friend's heart, in order for my plan to work. He will still have full memory of his sins, of course, and he will still hold hatred in his heart, but it won't be nearly as potent. " Naruto trailed behind the Shinigami silently, trying in vain to soak in its words. "Here we are."

An intense light shone from the Death God's hands, which were placed above Sasuke's chest. A moment later, the light diminished, and the Death God gave a satisfied grunt.

"All that's left now is for your friend to wake up, and for me to tell you your fate. Well, on my end anyway." Naruto couldn't help the feeling of dread building in the pit of his stomach.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"How…out?"

"I….ure."

"It's been…rs!"

"Soon enough, I'm sure." Sasuke groaned. Who was talking while he was trying to sleep? Wait, wait, wait - backtrack. Hadn't he been fighting Naruto? Did the talking mean he'd won? How odd. The thought didn't satisfy him like it normally did. Furthermore, thinking of all of his past actions made him feel sick. Something wasn't right here. Where was he?

He tried to feel the chakra around him, but he couldn't feel any. Why…? He was sure he'd heard Naruto's voice a moment ago. Oh… that must mean that he didn't win? Wait, wait, this wasn't making any sense. How could he and Naruto both be alive at the same time? Unless…

_Impossible! I don't believe in the afterlife. _His stomach clenched. _But… what if? _He wasn't sure what he felt about it. Death… it was always something he'd prepared himself for, but to actually have it happen… it seemed a bit surreal.

"I think he's awake," someone said. Who? The voice was unfamiliar, making Sasuke tense.

"Aah. C'mon, Sleeping Beauty, I've been waiting forever!" Naruto drawled. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, seeing no point in pretending to sleep any more.

"Where…?" He squinted at the sudden brightness. White walls. White floor. White couch. Naruto. The owner of the odd voice. White clothing. Clean, new, starting over.

"Finally! I almost _died_ from the suspense." Naruto smiled, though Sasuke could see it was strained. Was it because of himself, or the situation? Why did he care? "Then again, what does it matter if I already am? Dead, I mean." Sasuke's eyes were sharp as he focused on his friend-enemy.

"What was that you said?" Sasuke growled in a low voice. It didn't escape his notice that it held no real malice. Why…? Why wasn't he acting like himself!?

Naruto didn't seem to be as shocked at his sudden change of heart as he himself was. In fact, he seemed almost…expectant?

The creature stepped - floated? - forward, its eyes seeming all knowing.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke shivered at the sound of his name rolling off the creatures tongue. "Welcome to my realm." _His_ realm…? A Kami? The creature smirked. "Perceptive, aren't you? Yes, my realm."

"Who are you?" He said with an obvious edge in his voice. His hand inched to the hilt of his sword until he realized there was only empty space. No weapons…? Fine, then. He had other ways to defend himself.

"You were right. I'm the God of the Shinobi realm," It replied calmly. "You might know me as the Shinigami; the one who took the Fourth Hokage's soul as payment for sealing the Kyuubi into your… friend, here." Sasuke felt his heart speed up. _How Naruto must feel… is none of my concern._

"Why am _I_ here?" Sasuke asked arrogantly, trying to act like himself. The Death God laughed, sending a chill down both ninja's spine.

"I think you know why you're here," the Shinigami said, wiping an imaginary tear from its demon-like eye. Sasuke struggled to keep his normal apathetic expression. "You are here to pay for your sins. All the evil things you did…they aren't just going to disappear." The Uchiha stared at the God blankly.

"Then why don't you just send me to Hell?" He asked blandly. The Shinigami sighed and tipped its face up.

"This is what I get for always messing with Fate's plans, huh?" It said dryly. "Anyway," It said, addressing Sasuke, "Keep talking like that, and I just might." Naruto gulped before speaking.

"Listen, I'd hate to interrupt your…riveting conversation," he paused. _Well, it looks like_ _those years as Hokage have done him _some_ good_. Sasuke thought wryly. "But you still haven't explained why I am here; unless all the dead come here? But, considering the emptiness here, I'm guessing that to be untrue."

"Still sharp as ever," the Shinigami said sarcastically. Naruto's eyes flashed in annoyance, but he remained silent. Uzumaki Naruto at a loss for words? Perhaps this afterlife would be more interesting than he'd expected. "Since when have you been such a stick in the mud, Namikaze? You're acting like an Uchiha." Sasuke was so aggravated at the use of his name that he failed to notice the odd way the God had referred to Naruto.

"Since my best friend killed most of my comrades and his goal turned to destroying my village," he answered with a dead voice. Sasuke flinched and wondered why he felt a surge of guilt.

"I...Naru-"

"It's a bit late for an apology, Sasuke," Naruto spat. The Uchiha felt anger swelling up inside him. Who did he think he was, talking to the Great Uchiha like that?

"Who said I was going to apologize?" Sasuke bit back coldly. He thought he heard the God mutter "Still as prideful as ever," but chose to ignore the comment in favor for yelling at his best friend/enemy.

"What?! Do you feel no remorse?!" Naruto shouted, appalled at the… the _gall_ of the man in front of him.

"You're the one who said it was too late, anyway!" Sasuke shouted back, his eyes flaring red. Naruto drew himself into his taijutsu stance, his leg quickly outstretching to hit the Sharingan user.

"Enough." The voice, sharper than shards of a shattered ice mirror, stopped both men in their tracks. A woman appeared near them, her piercing silver eyes regarding them with distant interest. "Enough," she repeated, calmer. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the beauty in confusion. _Where did she come from…? _Sasuke wondered, unable to tear his eyes away from her. She was mesmerizing; long, ice colored hair flowed to her tiny waist in gentle waves. Pale skin glowed against a gold outlined royal purple dress. She was…queenly, Sasuke decided. It seemed as if the color of her dress suited her well. And if she was a queen, they were her subjects - at the very least, in her eyes. The Death God made a noise of amusement.

"That was an excellent analogy, Uchiha." The woman's lips twitched. "Why are you here, Fate-_sama_?" She stared at the Death God with a touch of contempt.

"You know why I'm here, _Shinigami-sama_," she sneered back condescendingly. It shot her an innocent look at which she scowled. "You were taking much too long to explain - it's been days, stop procrastinating." _Days?_ Naruto thought. He'd sworn it'd only been a few hours. Then again, he had no way to tell time, so it wasn't impossible. "If you're going to follow my plans, follow them correctly."

"What do you mean, your plans?" Sasuke asked, though it was more of a demand. Naruto glanced at him disapprovingly, but said nothing, as he wished to know as well. The two beings didn't even spare them a glance, instead carrying on their conversation.

"So, you're saying I shouldn't follow your plan?" the Death God shot back. The woman - Fate, according to the Shinigami - set her jaw in irritation. "If you think I'm taking too long, be my guest, explain."

"Alright, I will." She turned to face them, deriving obvious pleasure from the Death God's genuine surprise. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke." It was then Sasuke noticed the odd way they addressed the blonde. _Namikaze?_ The name was vaguely familiar. Sasuke filed it away for later investigation.

"I am Fate," she continued. "One of the Seven Ruling Gods." Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he was reminded of the Chuunin Exams. So the Hyuuga were right after all? Naruto didn't want to accept it. What did they - the beings - think, seeing him spew out all that about how Fate was crap?

"Ruling…what?" He asked instead. Both beings laughed as if the question was absurd.

"Why, everything. Every dimension, universe, world, God…" Fate answered. "Your world isn't the only world out there." She scrutinized the men. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you more.

"There are hundreds upon thousands of worlds, each living without interruption from the other worlds, hence your ignorance. Each world also has their own ruling God. However, because the Gods aren't always competent," at this, she glanced at the Death God, who tactfully ignored her, "the Seven Ruling Gods exist. We are there to oversee the lower Gods' choices, and punish them if necessary. The Seven Ruling Gods consist of the following: Fate, myself, the Goddess of destiny; Chronos, the God of time; Aphrodite, the Goddess of love; Benten, the Goddess of fortune; Vishnu, God of strength, knowledge and power; Cernunnos, God of Nature, animals, and the underworld - better known as Hell; and, lastly, Thanatos, the God of Death." She paused to let them soak in this information. "We serve like a council to everything."

"I see. Please, go on," Sasuke urged. She nodded.

"It has come to our attention that while you have done atrocious deeds, you and Naruto here are very versatile and proficient fighters." Naruto nodded, unable to see where she was heading. "In another dimension, there is a man who is trying to attain the key to the ruling God's realm. His name is Sōsuke Aizen, and while we don't believe he realizes it's true purpose, we cannot allow him to accomplish his goals." Naruto held up his hand.

"Wait, wait, wait - what do you mean, the God's realm?" The Death God stared at him.

"Where do you think you are?" Naruto glanced around the white place. "Each God has their own realm, where they may use as a headquarters for their world. In few special circumstances, people are allowed in, such as now, but if someone forces their way in…" the Shinigami trailed off.

"I see. So we are here to stop him?" Sasuke asked. Fate nodded.

"If you can stop this man, we will allow you to live in Heaven, or at least Purgatory. Or, since the world you will be sent to - it's called Earth - is rather unusual, meaning it has its own pocket of afterlife, you may remain there if you so wish." She cleared her throat. "What do you say? It's a rather good deal for you."

"You're giving me a choice?" Sasuke asked, vaguely surprised. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, would you rather be sent to Hell, or Earth?" Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke. I will accompany you to Earth, and you will make up for your sins there." Sasuke tilted his head back, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Alright." He looked at Fate, a nonverbal way of asking, _what now?_ She smiled in satisfaction.

"Perfect." Though her tone was clipped, her mood seemed to have greatly improved. "Here," she said, handing him an odd shaped key. "This is a copy of the key that Aizen is trying to make. There is one other in existence, owned by Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13."

"Gotei 13?"

"You will learn about that when you arrive. Anyway, it's known as the King's Key there. Don't forget these words I told you. We won't be there to help you," She said.

"Got it," Naruto affirmed.

"Good luck" was the last thing the shinobi heard before they blacked out.

* * *

**A:N/ Still laying the background, but there was a hint of Bleach there. **

**So, what do you think? Review! Review! Review! I worked sooo hard! I'll try my best to write the third chapter - Lent isn't over yet, after all - but no promises. **

**Vocab:**

**Kami - God**

**Shinigami - Death God**

**Ojiisan - Grandpa**

**Shinobi - ninja**

**-sama - a Japanese honorific used to convey great respect  
**


End file.
